<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's only one thing on my mind. by sanctify (pains)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106259">there's only one thing on my mind.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify'>sanctify (pains)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Beyonce's self-titled album, THERE'S ANGST FLUFF AND SIN IN THIS WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT, birthday fic, it's my birthday today and i wrote this fic for y'all, sin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanna love you long time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's only one thing on my mind.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey it's March 11!!! it's my birthday!!!</p><p>and so here's my gift to y'all. &lt;3</p><p>I was inspired to write some fics from some of the songs in beyonce's BEYONCE album so I was like "why not write a fic for every song?!" I DID NOT REALISE THAT MOST OF THE SONGS HAD VERY RISQUE LYRICS OH MY JESUS LORD</p><p>anyways I hope y'all enjoy!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>pretty hurts</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looks at the person staring back at him in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t recognize who that is. Tired green eyes—once described as shining like gemstones—lacking their luster. Darkened skin, eye bags, underneath. Chapped lips that hurt when he runs his tongue over them, breaking the skin. His mother’s perfect nose is the only thing that stays the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s far too thin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a wonder how he can still go run around Paris in a leather catsuit when he’s not sure if a strong gust of wind might blow him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No blemishes, no pimples, clean skin to be envious of. “You’re so beautiful, it’s unfair,” his stylist, Celina, had said, tutting as she did his makeup for the shoot of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t feel beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This person in front of the mirror is not the image of beauty that he believes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have a say in it, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying another word, he grabs the tube of concealer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>haunted</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug could hardly look at her partner the entire time they were patrolling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows in the middle of their patrol, his ears had drooped, and he kept looking at her with the wounded kitty eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lands on her bed, not yet detransforming. She doesn’t want Tikki to know what she’s thinking of just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had left patrol upset, and she couldn’t even chase him and tell him she was sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers white and cold. She remembers his voice, void of its warmth, loud and screaming, sinister laughter, terrifyingly eerie singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes, cold as ice. Unhinged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destruction left in his wake, chasing after her, the one thing he said he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places her hands over her ears, hearing his voice chanting “Marinette, Marinette, Marinette!” like the mantra of a serial murderer crooning the name of their next victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s terrified of him and she hates it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>drunk in love</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stumble into her room, both detransforming. She giggles as his lips chase hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up on her bed, her hands tangled in his hair. He’s pressing kisses against her neck, nipping on the skin, leaving lovemarks that’ll disappear tomorrow morning, but visible on her skin for tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispers her name like a prayer, and she melts at the way he shows his love for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles again when his cold fingers touch the warm skin of her belly, shivering in delight when she feels the cool metal of his ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes look at hers, silently asking for permission. She nods, smiling as she cups his cheek, thumb brushing his warm skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly unbuttons her blouse, lips kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tickled giggles peter into soft gasps of pleasure the lower he goes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>blow</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir hums into her folds as Marinette cries out, muffled by her hand covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” She gasps, hips arching off the bed when his tongue starts playing with her clit. He pulls away, smirking at his beautiful princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s so beautiful like this, falling apart because of him. “Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!” She gasps desperately when he licks into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had all started because of an innocent question: “Does your tongue get rough when you’re transformed, you know, like an actual cat’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever the opportunist, Adrien—a healthy boy of 17 years—had told her that they could find out together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the answer to the question was a loud resounding—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! There! Oh god, fuck!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>no angel</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was hardly the perfect boy that she first thought he was. First of all, he had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhealthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> love for puns and dropped them whenever he could, even during important moments, like a goddamn Akuma battle. Second, he loved to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like, the moment they finally dropped the masks around each other, he decided to up the asshole meter. Just one teasing look from him was enough for her cheeks to heat up, and he knew he had that effect on her. Case in point, a true asshole. Third, he liked to kiss her whenever they had an argument and he knew he wasn’t going to win. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a cheater.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so much worse once she got to really know him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And God, did she fall harder every damn time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>partition</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has his hands resting on her hips. She’s straddling him, kisses relentless. They part for a few seconds for air, before she’s diving back into his lips, driving him insane with how good she tastes. She bites his bottom lip before running her tongue over it, licking into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans softly when her tongue curls around his, and he feels hot and dizzy from how he’s so surrounded by her scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She parts from his lips, and even with his eyes closed, he feels the heat of her gaze on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” she says, not sounding apologetic at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He asked, eyes opening. The first thing he sees is his beautiful goddess in red. Marinette looks perfect as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend brings her compact mirror out, handing it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend looked perfect, not a hair out of place. The same could not be said about him. He looked thoroughly debauched. Hair a mess, messier than how it looks when he’s Chat Noir. His lips were crimson, stained with her lipstick. The same goes for his neck, imprinted by his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he says, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by the view outside the car window, they were five minutes away from reaching their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gorilla was nice enough to have had the partition rolled up the moment they left the main Gabriel headquarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, how was he going to clean up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Mari was looking at him though, he really didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jealous</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one thing she learned after they started dating was that Adrien was a jealous lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t suspicious of anyone approaching her, thinking they had bad intentions, no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was… clingy. He was protective, he was borderline possessive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to be touching her at all times. An arm wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, pinky finger laced around hers, whatever worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever they patrolled, he liked having her on his lap, draping over her like a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her whenever he wanted. Showered her in so much affection, she’ll never doubt his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows it stems from abandonment issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s better now, of course. Thanks to therapy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, sometimes she missed whenever he was wrapped around her like a leech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she was jealous of his love for her, too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rocket</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up to the sun in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on her head tucked into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lady love was naked like the day she was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but remember what happened last night. The way she— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mari, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh, I got you, Adri.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, God!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, there. Give it to me, baby. Give it to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks reddened. He placed a loud smacking kiss on her forehead, before slowly pulling away from her grip around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quietly made it to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, dear Lord.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buginette? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh. “Nothing. I’m just being stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stop that. I told you before, we don’t hide anything from each other, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know. But, ugh! It’s so stupid. I shouldn’t even let it affect me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scoff. “Let me guess, it was the gossip rags again, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t feel her right now like he wants to, they were both covered in superpowered spandex and leather. But hugging her comforts him, and he knows she needs it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightens his hold on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what anyone else says, you chose me, I chose you. You’re mine, Milady, and I’m never letting you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckles, “I’m yours, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m a territorial kitty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My kitty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>XO</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play tag on the rooftops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His superior speed against her swinging through buildings, doing everything to confuse him and lose him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost catches her more than once, but she flits away laughing, the sound of her bandalore’s string pulling her away from claws that want to snatch her away from the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves nights like this, where she doesn’t have to worry about the more dangerous part of the job description. Loves the feel of the wind through her hair, blowing against her cheeks. Loves swinging through buildings and waving back at pedestrians that greet her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeals out loud when he jumps out from behind a chimney and wraps his arms around her waist. They roll around on the rooftop, breathless, happy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lands on her back, looking up at the night sky, looking into his beautiful green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, she loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war against Papillon continues to wage around the streets of Paris. But they have tonight. They have tonight, and she’s not going to let the threat of a dangerous supervillain dampen the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms wrap around his head. She pulls him down to kiss him under the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispers against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles into the kiss. “I love you too, My Lady.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>flawless</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cameras flashed. The news reporters tried to approach her. They were all shouting for her attention. She ignored them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew this would happen. He knew this would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was ready, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wore her best clothes as if she was preparing for battle, and not a press conference. They were all made by her. They had her signature style on it. Her flowers. They weren’t a symbol of cuteness right now. They were her identity. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, girlfriend to future Gabriel CEO, Adrien Agreste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t some soft-spoken little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was ready to go to war. And goddamn she was gonna look hot while doing it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>superpower</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug cannot exist without Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir cannot exist without Ladybug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, sure. Their Miraculouses can function even without the partner. But never at its best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needs his witty comments during battle to keep herself calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs her extraordinary plans during battle to finish the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cannot truly function without the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Made for each other, that’s what they are.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>heaven</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at the statue of his mother in the garden and wonders what life could be like if things didn’t go the way they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would still be here, holding him in her arms, cradling his head and covering him in sweet kisses, and he’d be Maman’s golden boy for the rest of his life. His father wouldn’t become such a deranged villain hellbent on destroying everything just to see his mother smile again. He’d still be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If things didn’t go the way they did… he wouldn’t have met his best friends. Plagg, Nino, Alya, Marinette, Ladybug… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe… this was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still wasn’t okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in due time, he will be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, Maman.” He says to the statue, before turning away. He was leaving the Agreste manor and its cold walls, forever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
»»————-　♔　————-««</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>blue</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She croons at the squirming baby in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my sweet Emma,” she giggles, kissing her daughter’s soft head. “My sweet little angel. Mama’s special sweetling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs, cherubic and bright. Wonderful, beautiful, perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up at her beautiful husband, smile as blinding as the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy, Chaton.” She says, smiling at him and their baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy too, Mari,” Adrien says, wrapping his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watch little Emma, cooing at her whenever she makes a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien kisses the crown of her head. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette turns her head upward to kiss him on the lips. “I love you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little Emma squirms again, and Marinette and Adrien laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you most, though, little Emma.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: <a href="http://twitter.com/reflekdoll">reflekdoll</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>